The Raora Isles, The Nuiá
Created by u/The_ArchMetropolian GEOGRAPHY: The Raora Isles are beautiful tropical islands, featuring white sandy beaches on the coasts. Most of the interior is a dense hilly jungle with large valleys in between. These valleys are all different from each other as they all have a unique brightly coloured flora growing in them. This gives the valleys to all have a distinct colour pattern to them. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY: The isles are inhabited by the “Nuiá” they are a tall humanoid people that are native to the Raora Isles. They have a pitch-black skin with red, magma like veins running through it. Their hair is naturally white, but some tend to colour it with bright colours. Pretty much all the Nuiá inhabit the valleys that are spread around the isles. Their average length is around 2 meter and they While the Nuiá are all off one species there are 2 distinct sub-species on the islands - The Nuiá-Qua The Nuiá-Qua mostly live on the northern island and stick the coast. They possess webbed hands and feet, and their red veins are almost not visible. They are excellent swimmers and can stay under water for much longer then the regular Nuiá because of a larger lung capacity - The Nuiá-Bore The Nuiá-Bore are a lot smaller than the regular Nuiá and are considered less intelligent. They live deep in the jungles and rarely contact the outside world. The common conception is that their development was halted back by staying in the jungles instead of settling in the valleys. Racial Quirk: a Nuiá is able to separate their mind from there body stopping them from feeling its burdens and urges allowing them to push their body to its true limits. There red veins will glow when the do this and become brighter the more separated they are. HISTORY: The Nuiá started their civilisation leaving the jungles for the more flat and open valleys and settling down. Because of the relative separation the Nuiá formed separate independent Princedoms in each valley. After a while they started building roads through the jungle and thus slowly connecting the different Princedoms. Trade started to pick up and a more shared identity started to form. In this time, they started to sail to the other Raora Isles and connected with the native Nuiá populations there. Because the valleys are limited in size the only way to expand the power of a Princedom was to invade other valleys. This conquering between Princedoms started a brutal island wide war that would later be known as the years of blood-soaked bronze. In the end the priesthood stepped in and ended the war. To prevent such a bloody war, the priests reformed war to a heavy ritualistic affair which resolved armed conflict between the Nuiá within 1 ore 2 battles and kept casualties low and only between the fighting warriors. From this point the aggressive expansion was turned into diplomatic alliance forming and started to peacefully unite different valleys. At this point the many Princedoms formed into a few large states. Each of these states is led by a led by a powerful valley, who try to unite the Raora Isles under their banner. The 3 most powerful valleys now are “The White Lotus Valley” and “The Valley of Red Fields”, who compete between each other for dominance over the Raora Isles, and “The Jade Lake Basin” which is located on the northern island and they represent idea of keeping the Princedoms independent. SOCIETY: The Raora Isles are ruled by multiple princedoms. These are just a brought term because almost every valley has one ruling over them and there is a lot of variation between them how they work. The thing that they all have in common is that each princedom has a prince or princes as their monarch but how they get into power vastly differs. Some are hereditary, others are voted in or chosen by trial or lottery. Some of these princedoms rule over other princes or form cooperate monarchies which other princes. Making the politics quite complicated. The Nuiá are mostly rural living in smaller communities who cultivate the very fertile fields of Raora. There are at least 1 or 2 cities per valley but the act more as a meeting ground and as a place for trade. And most of them don’t have a very large permanent population. War between the Nuiá is full off rules and rituals that are supervised by the priesthood. If diplomacy fails, then both parties can challenge each other to fight out their dispute in the fields. The location and time are decided by the priest and will most times favour the defender. The soldiers that fight for you must be volunteers who support your cause. This method ensures that the citizens are spared from the horrors of war and that armed conflicts are resolved with just a few battles instead of long campaigns. CULTURE: The culture of the Nuiá is quite diverse and differs between the many valleys. There is however an overlapping culture and shared identity among them. This common culture is often strengthened and used by the stronger princedoms in their quest to unite the Raora Isles under their banner. Because most princedoms are focused on the unification, they have mostly been looking to local politics. This caused the Raora Isles to be relatively isolated towards the rest of the world. The priesthood is an important part of their society and it has a lot of influence over the isles. They don’t follow any gods, but they declare their own islands as holy. They belief that the Islands are home to spirits who look after all life on the isles. The Nuiá greatly value life, and see friendship, love and lovemaking as ways to celebrate it. The Nuiá are in a bronze age and have been for some time. They have mastered alloying and casting bronze. But they have absolutely no experience with working iron or steel because of the severe lack of iron ore on the Raora Isles. They have not yet invented firearms or encountered them. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: The Nuiá are mostly unaware about magic. While people with magic exists among them, it is rather rare, and it is most times sees as a divine blessing. Most of these people end up as a member of the priesthood because they believe that they have a deeper connection with the spirits of the isles. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS: Exports: Bronze works, copper, tin and silver, dyes, spices, rare herbs, precious gems, tropical wood, art and a wide variety of crops and animal product. Import: manufactured goods, literature, knowledge, technology, and any metals they don’t possess. Posts Directory Claim (2019-01-21) The Nuiá of the Raora Isles Internal event (2019-01-22) The battle of Silver Beach Coast Lore/story (2019-01-28) Choosing sides Internal event (2019-02-01) New princedoms for the union Expansion (2019-02-01) New princedoms for the union 2 Lore/story (2019-02-07) A steamy bath Internal event (2019-02-18) An odd Proposal Interaction (2019-02-25) Nuiá visit to the Fekiluk islands Lore/story (2019-03-12) Colonial development Internal event (2019-03-18) The Grand Princedom of the Red Lotus Interaction (2019-03-25) The Games of Bread Basket Harbour Pantheon/religion (2019-04-06) An old Temple, A new cycle Lore/story (2019-04-10) The Whisperer Prince Interaction (2019-04-23) The Games of Bread Basket Harbour Lore/story nsfw (2019-05-01) A special trip away Pantheon/religion (2019-05-02) Ra’ohni, The faith of the Nuiá - - - - - - - - - - Lore/story (2019-09-02) the end of a hunt